See to Behold
by mglst1
Summary: Maya has been blind since birth, and she taught herself to live with it. Of course, the seeing eye cat that is able to link to her (sixth) sense helps a lot. She's on a journey to become a hunter and conduct research. The research you ask? Well, she won't tell you directly. You'll have to learn it yourself. So, read and be aware of the way the girl acts. Who knows? She may surprise


The beast nuzzled her cheek with his nose before walking across her shoulders and purring loudly. Cloudy, brown eyes opened as she pushed her cat away from her face. She did not like cat hair in her mouth after a well-needed nap. Stretching her arms, she sighed as the stress bubbles popped. At the age of 12, she sure had a lot of stress. The orange and white tabby lay on her shoulder. He had his front paws hanging over the "edge" and his back paws were tucked under him. Maya knew from the way his tail snapped against her. She propped a knee up before looking around her world of darkness.

"Alright, Murphy, let me see."

Murphy gave a thrill before Maya felt his aura flowing around her. She allowed it to concentrate near her eyes. Finally, she opened them after a minute. Shapes, colors and people jostled around her as they tried to get their own bearings about this very day. The girl glanced at her shirt before taking note of the number on her chest. It read 77. Ruffling her hair to keep it from falling in front of her eyes, Maya moved from the ground before walking around the large, underground room. She began to take note of their appearances, voices, smells … and numbers.

A trained photographic memory came in handy on more than one occasion.

She closed her eyes before tapping the cat twice. The serene feeling that had washed over her disappeared. She gave a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes for a minute or two. After opening them, the darkness was lightened with the soft glow of energies. She sensed the people around her. A few seemed tough and shouldn't be underestimated. The young girl kept this in mind as she continued to walk around the room. She had to get a feel of those around her. Murphy purred as he draped himself around her shoulders. He weighted an easy 20 lbs., but Maya was able to carry him around without much of a problem.

"Blah, this stuff went bad!"

She paused before looking in the direction of the voice. A green hue was seen. It pulsated and shined brightly before her. Maya left out a laugh before walking toward the color. As she drew closer, she noticed two other hues around him. One had a blood red hue while the other had a light blue color. She grinned. Revenge and the need to help others. The green hue meant naive-ness and loyalty.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the fourth person of the group apologized.

Maya frowned. Their color glowed a dull grey. They meant trouble, but it wasn't completely black. She sighed. Somebody in a grey area was standing on the fence of good and evil. At least, she had thought it like this for some time. She coughed to gain their attention. She felt eyes on her.

"You probably should have looked at the expiration date," she explained. "It is normally called a "Sell by" date. And it is meant to only be sold and used by that date. Otherwise, it gets thrown from grocery stores."

Maya grimaced as she noticed the dull grey hue spark. They were planning something. She shut her eyes before opening them once more. The hues had disappeared, and she relied on their sounds to make sure they were still in the same position. The girl grinned at them.

"I'm Maya," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You're blind!" Gon said in complete amazement. "I've never met an actual blind person before!"

"I'm not some huge celebrity," she muttered while facepalming. Murphy meowed in response almost as if he was laughing at her. She glared at her cat, but it did nothing for the meowing.

"Cute cat," muttered Leorio. "I didn't think we were allowed to bring animals."

"One guy has a monkey," she pointed out. "Besides, Murphy is my seeing eye cat. He's supposed to be with me at _all _times."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurapika said. Maya imagined him bowing in a formal gesture of welcome.

"Bah, I need to concentrate," said the last before leaving.

Maya smiled as she introduced herself then they introduced themselves. She was having a lot of fun with these people. They amused her. Not to mention, they treated her like one of them. They didn't treat her like a blind person. No, they treated her as if she was normal.

And that made them good in her book.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey all. My first fan fiction on here is a Hunter x Hunter fan fiction. I do hope its good. Maya had been on my mind for awhile, and I believe she is mostly well rounded. A lot will be explained; however, most of it has to do with the fact that she's blind. She had to relay on her other senses. She even has a "sixth" sense that she can use to her advantage. Maya actually has no idea what this "sixth" sense is. And she'd like to learn more about it. If she's well taken too, I will add more to this one-shot.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
